The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device.
A liquid crystal display device can perform gradation display of an image by driving liquid crystals based on gradation data of each pixel.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 6-178238 discloses that each pixel data of one horizontal line and output of a counter are compared with each other and a ramp waveform signal is sampled at a timing at which both of them coincide with each other. An analog voltage of the sampled ramp waveform signal is supplied to pixels, so that an image is displayed with gradations.